(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles, and more particularly to land vehicles having open top box beds such as pickup trucks. Operators and manufacturers of such vehicles are ones having ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There are a large number of vehicles having open top box type beds. These include trucks, trailers, and particularly pickup trucks. As used herein "pickup" refers to small trucks having open top box beds thereon. Also as used herein, the rear, or end closure of the box is referred to as the "tailgate".
It has long been recognized that such vehicles have poor aerodynamic qualities.
Contrary to popular belief, it is not the air flowing over the cab that creates the major air turbulence in the bed of a pickup. The major cause of the turbulence is the air flowing under the pickup which swirls up directly behind and over the tailgate into the bed. This air, with the air flowing over and around the cab, hits the tailgate and creates more turbulence and drag. An open tailgate or the complete removal of the tailgate from a pickup does not eliminate the turbulence and drag.
Efforts to improve the aerodynamics of pickups include:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent Number ______________________________________ HARTBERG 4,353,589 RUZICKA 4,072,336 ______________________________________
HARTBERG discloses a pickup having a tailgate made of a screen such as an expanded metal lathe. The screen opens the back of the bed to air, and also for visibility. The driver of the pickup can see objects close to the tailgate. This is particularly desirable inasmuch as it is common for trailers to be towed behind pickups, and when connecting the trailer to the pickup it is desirable that the driver be able to see the trailer tongue as it is near the pickup to make this connection. However, other motorists may see the cargo in the pickup bed.